Unfolding
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: There were sixteen in total. All of them completely different, but yet so similar. They were family, siblings, best friends. No matter how old they were, they were all so incredibly close. They ranged from blue to black hair, tall to short, Weasley to Potter to Lovegood to Malfoy. This is the story of the next generation children of the Weasleys and Potters, plus two extra.
1. Teddy

**This is my new story about the Next Generation HP Characters :) Im in the midst of writing my epilouge re-write, which I'll publish after this story and my James/Lily fic is finished (: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Unfolding- Chapter One_

* * *

Teddy Lupin

or

_Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_

* * *

Teddy Lupin. Even if the name was uttered once in a Potter or Weasley household, everyone's attention was caught. All the adults, and even the children, were very protective of their Teddy, with his curly turquoise hair and gray eyes.

Teddy had a passion for the color pink that no one ever understood. He alone knew that it was because his mother preferred her hair bubblegum. It was the only distinct thing he remembered about her.

He also had a soft spot for animals. His godfather Harry had told him that his dad was a werewolf. That alone got Teddy interested in all magical creatures, and defensive over shunned ones, like werewolves and elves.

Teddy never truly had a solid home. Everyone treated him as family, as their own child or sibling, which in a way he was. He had his own room, his own place, in everyone related to the Weasleys, Potters, Tonks', or Lupins. He would usually stay with Harry and Ginny, but spent a lot of time with Bill and Fleur too. Molly, though- well, she was VERY motherly to Teddy, in a very different way than his own mother would have been.

Teddy was the sweetheart of the Weasley/Potter/him clan. He was great with the little ones, and Hugo actually offered to trade Rose for him once. His best friend, Victoire, was the polar opposite of him, except for both of their great looks. Perhaps that's what brought them so close, eventually leading them to a relationship.

Teddy missed his parents, even though he never really knew them well. He couldn't possibly ask for a better godfather than Harry, though, who always welcomed him with open arms and treated him like his own brother, sometimes even son.

Teddy Lupin could never have wanted a better life. He knew his parents died for a good cause, and that they would be proud of him. He loved staying with Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, even George and Angelina. He loved, with all his heart, his great big family.

Even though they may not be related by blood, Teddy loved his family more than he thought possible.

* * *

**Oh, how I love Teddy. :) This will be updated _weekly _because I'm busy with a LOT of stories right now :) Review please, I'll get back to you in a PM!**


	2. Dominique

**Hello, hello! Back for chapter two, where I feature Bill and Fleur Weasley's lovely middle child, Dominique. As she wasn't mentioned in the books, but rather by Jo herself, I completely made up her appearance and personality for my story.**

**Also, in a review for the last chapter, someone had a great question, which was whether this would be scenes about the Nex Gen. kids, or summaries. It will be closer to the summary side, as I'm just trying to introduce my readers to everyone, and in my HP epilogue rewrite it will feature scenes with all the kids in it. (by the way, I'm working on that, so please add me to author alerts so you can read it!) xo**

* * *

_Unfolding- Chapter Two_

* * *

Dominique Weasley

Or

_The Middle - Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

Strawberry blonde hair cut in a pixie cut, huge blue eyes framed by a mane of thick lashes, and tiny freckles dotting her nose- that was Dominique Weasley. Her name was pretty much a synonym to word "fearless".

Being the second born child of Bill and Fleur, Dom was stuck in the middle of Vic and Louis.

She was definitely the troublemaker of the group. Dominique was the most rebellious Weasley as far back as anyone could remember. She wasn't expected to be, of course- she was very petite, short and thin, and surprisingly graceful- but as soon as you got to know Dominique, you'd know that's the opposite of what she's aiming for.

Dominique was a very opiniative person. She always spoke her mind, whether through words, actions, or magic. No one was surprised when she was put into Gryffindor; she'd been an adventurous fighter since she was young, and "accidentally" set Victoire's hair on fire.

She was confident, that was for sure. It was her biggest flaw. She also couldn't care less what people thought about her. Victoire told her umpteen times how silly Dom looked with her spiky hair, but she kept it anyway. Teddy even told her he liked it, that it reminded him of his mom. The thought of being the mother of Teddy, her practically older brother, almost made Dom want to grow her hair out to Vic's length.

Dominique also never used an ounce of makeup until she was fifteen. No matter how many times Vic and Rose asked to do her makeup, she refused. Not that she really needed it, though. She was petite, and very pretty. Not in the way that Victoire was pretty, though. Dominique was pretty in the way that it was just a natural beauty that very few people noticed.

Dominique Weasley was also manipulative. Very manipulative. She could get people to do whatever she wanted without even trying.

And she didn't truly hate Vic. She just didn't like the way Vic was so narrow minded.

That's why Dominique hung out with Fred, Louis, and James all the time. She didn't care that she was the only girl in a group of guys- in fact, she loved it. It made her feel special that they let her in. Except they didn't really "let" her in. They begged her to help them with jokes and whatnot. Those four were best friends, even though one of them was her little brother. They treated her like one of them, not like the petite little girl she was. She hated feeling small and they knew it, but they were very protective of their Dom, too.

Together, Dominique, Louis, Fred, and James were the Next Generation Marauders. They were in charge of all the pranks at Hogwarts, and the Weasley and Potter households.

Dominique had such a big heart, and loved her best friends. But she knew she couldn't rely on them as much as she wanted to. She was known for being independent, confident. Her patronus was even a lioness- both of those things. She had such a creative, open mind, and made friends with almost anyone she met.

Those people were always lucky to meet a girl like Dominique.

* * *

**Dominique is awesome, wouldn't you say? Let me know in a review ^.^ xo, DFTD**


End file.
